


Holiday Season

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [247]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Adam manages to take a semi-breather from his presidential duties and takes the whole family holidaying in Brazil.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [247]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> I'm not copying the whole plot of the 'verse again because at this point either you know what I'm talking about or you'll be completely lost.  
> Written for this year's COWT #10, M2, and [this beautiful Rio de Janeiro sight](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2017/01/08/19/30/rio-de-janeiro-1963744_1280.jpg) as a prompt.

Since he became president of the United States, Adam has very little free time.

Mostly it’s because his schedule is pretty busy – he’s constantly about to preside over this or that committee while he waits to shake hands with this or that head of state right after he just came out from this or that meeting with this or that minority or majority association representative. If he’s not writing a speech, or editing a speech, trying a speech or actually _doing_ a speech someplace or another.

That basically means that his family, even though they all live at the White House with him, rarely ever get to see him, or if they do see him it’s just for a few minutes before breakfast – not _during_ , because surely he’s got a breakfast scheduled with the Minister of Something, a brunch with the Representative of Something Else, a lunch with Councilman Whatshisname, a tea with Councilwoman Whatsherface, a dinner with Alderman Whodis and an after-dinner cocktail party with all the city council members.

It is very rare for Adam to call them all up and tell them: we’re going on holiday.

Therefore, when it happens, it’s usually madness. Leo starts packing at least two weeks before, to make sure he doesn’t forget anything. Meredith starts working on the long list of Things She Wants To See right after the announcement has been made, to make sure she can fit all of her sightseeing in the time they’ve been graciously allowed to spend abroad, no matter if it’s a two-weeks or a two-days trip. Cody usually starts freaking out about what clothes should he bring, or if he should bring any at all. And Blaine normally starts surfing last-minute flights websites to see if he can escape for some exotic location _different_ than the one the rest of the family has chosen, only to find himself being deprived of his phone lest he manages to book another flight without the others noticing.

Once all of these rituals have been completed, Adam proceeds to explain that, while they’re over there, wherever _there_ ends up being, they will have to be discreet, and they will have to be on a tight schedule anyway because his PR office always takes the chance to send him meeting someone or someone else while he’s away, since he’s there already. So Leo complains there’s gonna be photographers everywhere, Cody complains that they won’t have time to be together anyway so what is even the point of leaving, Blaine complains that if that is the case he should be allowed to leave on a real holiday by himself and only Meredith, being her the angel on earth that she is, pats Adam on his shoulder and tells him she’s sorry they never give him a true moment of rest.

Then this ritual is over too, and finally they can leave. And holidaying as the presidential family never turns out to be the disaster everyone expected it to be before departing: usually, Adam manages to balance his engagements – which are always fewer than the ones he has at home – so that they don’t become too invasive, the photographers are kept at a certain distance by the security details, the hotel owners are always very, very understanding about the family’s need for privacy and things tend to run very, very smoothly, simply because Adam is the kind of person that sets a goal for himself and then reaches it, simple as that, and if he sets his goal to be a nice family holiday, then he’s going to obtain a nice family holiday, no matter what.

They arrived in Rio last night, and it is the first time a United States president comes visit Brazil after the borders were closed when the Conservative Party came to power almost twenty years ago. They were met with enthusiasm both from the people and the authorities, they were paraded aboard a presidential car through the streets and then drove to the Belmond Copacabana Palace, where their luxurious suite was waiting for them, sparkling water in the refrigerator, champagne in an ice-filled bucket and precious 85% dark chocolate wrapped up in golden leaf pralines on their pillows.

Adam wouldn’t have to attend any official happening until two days from their arrival, so Cody was really looking forward for tomorrow, hoping they’d get to spend it all together. But of course, comes morning, they all had different programs. Meredith absolutely wanted to go see a Portinari exhibit which was scheduled on concluding precisely on this day, and Leo obviously offered to go with her because God forbid she might ever walk alone somewhere that isn’t her work place (or even there, sometimes), and it took Blaine exactly thirty-five seconds to decide all he wanted to do for the rest of the day was to lie down on a lounger by the side of the terrace pool with a cocktail in one hand and a Jodorowsky book in the other.

Cody was disappointed, Adam could see it on that pretty little face of his.

He hadn’t planned anything for the day, mostly because, being this the first day of rest he got in almost six months, he would have liked to spend it sleeping. But when he saw Cody’s face get progressively longer minute by minute despite the offensively vast buffet offered by the hotel in the private space they had arranged for their breakfast, he changed his mind.

That is why they are now both lying on a fenced private beach, sunbathing on bright-green-and-yellow towels spread over the finest white sand Adam has ever seen in his life. Right after breakfast, while Blaine took the elevator for the top of the building and Leo and Meredith took the door to get to the Art Museum, Adam took one of the waiters attending them and told him he needed to find someone who could get him a private beach as quickly as possible. He was in luck, because apparently the waiter had a cousin who had a schoolmate who had a very close friend who had a dad who owned a private beach, and it was close to the hotel, too!, if he was interested. And obviously he was.

He paid a ridiculous amount of money for this, and he paid it from his own pockets, not the state’s, and yet, as he watches Cody’s body, oiled and sweaty, slowly turning honey-colored under Rio’s mercilessly bright sun, he feels that it was all worth it, and was he offered the opportunity to rethink his decision he wouldn’t.

That said, Cody is still pretty disappointed. Sure, visiting beaches and sunbathe and spend some time at the sea was exactly what he wanted from this holiday, but he was hoping and low-key expecting to do it with the whole family, not with Adam alone. And so he’s still pouting a little, even though the huge sunglasses he’s wearing make it hard to really read his expression.

Adam sits up on the towel and reaches out for the ice-cold water bottle sweating by his side. He lifts it up and drinks, dusting half-wet send everywhere and letting a few drops of freezing water run from the bottle down his forearm. When he puts the bottle down, his hand’s completely drenched and utterly cold, and he rubs it against Cody’s back, following the slight curve of his spine, forcing him to a shiver and a moan.

“Cold,” Cody whines.

Adam smiles, amused. “You’ve been lying on your stomach too long,” he says, “Turn on your back.”

“Mmh,” Cody drowsily lifts himself up on all fours and then drops himself back on the towel on his ass, sighing and stretching lazily, “I almost fell asleep,” he says, “My back’s burning a little now.”

“I told you you should’ve let me put some sunscreen on you.”

Cody huffs and shrugs, looking away. “No one cares if I get sunburned. No one even cares to spend time with me, apparently.”

“Is that right?” Adam chuckles and moves closer to him, ditching his own towel to move on Cody’s, “And what about me?”

“You just felt sorry for me,” Cody frowns, “I know you wanted to see that guy’s exhibit too. But since you knew I didn’t care about it, and you knew I’d have been alone all day if you had gone with them, you stayed. That’s not wanting to spend time with me.”

“Mmh,” Adam tilts his head, playfully pensively, “That’s a possibility. But there’s another option.”

Cody turns back towards him, raising an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Adam curls his lips upward at the corners in a smartass smile. “Maybe all this is an evil plot I designed to have you all to myself,” he suggests, leaning in to leave a little peck on Cody’s lips, “Think about it. We’re all alone. In a private beach. No one’s watching us. We could do whatever we wanted.” He smirks, hitting Cody’s knee with his own. “We could even play dirty.”

Cody’s eyes widen to the size of the moon and then narrow again in suspicious disbelief. “You’re lying,” he says, “You’re not even on right now. I know that, I can practically smell it on you when you’re on, at this point. Don’t you dare teasing me if you can’t deliver.”

Adam smirks again, moving on his hands and knees and getting on top of him, forcing him down on his back. “If you know me so well, you also know I have many different ways to deliver that do not involve fucking you.”

Cody stares at him in shock again. “What are you even talking about…?”

Adam leans in and places a small kiss at the bottom of Cody’s throat, that nice little hollow where his neck gracefully melts into his chest. “I suddenly feel very very hungry,” he says suggestively, as he climbs down Cody’s chest, inch after inch.

Cody swallows and turns half a worried look around, to make sure they’re truly alone. “But… here?” he asks, uncertainty manifest in his eyes, “Not in the water?”

“I can’t do what I wanna do to you in the water,” Adam says. He places a small kiss on Cody’s navel, then hooks his fingers around the elastic band of his ridiculously small swimsuit and pull it down, revealing Cody’s soft cock, which bounces once and then rests down against his thigh. He gets closer to it, rubbing the tip of his nose against it, making Cody squirm underneath his touch. “Do you want me to take it in my mouth, baby?” he asks softly.

Cody whines, biting at his bottom lip. “Are you even serious…?” he utters under his breath, “Yes, yes, please…”

Adam grins, sticking his tongue out. He _is_ gonna blow him, that’s for sure. That doesn’t mean he can’t make him sweat it a little beforehand. “I’ll just taste you first,” he says, licking Cody’s shaft up and down, teasingly.

Cody whimpers, clutching his thighs around his head. “You’re the worst,” he says, trying to get him to properly go down on him.

Adam resists the pull and the temptation, playing with the tip of his tongue around the head of Cody’s cock, pushing his foreskin up. “You taste nice,” he whispers, hot breath caressing Cody’s quickly hardening cock, “Salty. Do you want me to swallow you down…?”

“Nnhyes,” Cody squeezes his eyes shut and rests his head back against the towel, heaving, “Oh, God, stop teasing me and suck me off!”

“Jesus, you’re shameless,” Adam comments, finally giving in and sucking him on and off, to allow himself to keep speaking as he does it, “You turn into such a little slut when you’re horny. You’d do everything to get off, wouldn’t you?”

Adam feels the switch in Cody’s body, the way the tension of his muscles assumes a completely different quality. Cody _loves_ dirty talking, at least when it’s Adam providing it, and Adam can feel he appreciates it now too by the way his cock starts twitching in his mouth.

“Yeah…” Cody exhales, and Adam’s left wondering if it’s an answer to his question or just an expression of pleasure, “Go on… please…”

“Why should I do what this little slut asks me to do…?” he wonders aloud, moving down Cody’s shaft to suck at his balls, squeezing them between his tongue and his palate, playing around them with his tongue right after, “What will you do if I don’t comply?”

“I’ll-- I’ll freak out,” Cody answers honestly, letting out a broken gasp the moment Adam starts sucking at his cock again, harder than before.

“We don’t want that,” Adam comments with a satisfied grin. “Then tell me how I feel. And I’ll keep going.”

“Yes…” Cody moans and swings his hips, thrusting softly in Adam’s mouth, “You feel so wet and-- ah, yeah, don’t stop… keep moving-- ah, oh-- God!” he jerks up and wraps himself up around Adam’s head, shaking as he comes. He moans as he shoots his load on Adam’s tongue, and he moans even louder, whispering his name in a high-pitched note, when he feels Adam swallow without even letting him go.

Then he lets go of the tension keeping his body rigid and lies back down on the towel, breathing heavily with his lips half-parted.

Adam smirks and licks his lips, lying down next to him. “Still disappointed?” he asks playfully.

Cody glares at him, but then bursts into laughing. “Jesus, you really are the worst,” he says, “No wonder Leo hates to hear you talk during or right after sex.”

“Sometimes even before,” Adam chuckles, and then offers Cody a complicit smile. “But he’s not around to judge now, is he?”

Cody answer to his smile, moving up to place a small, sweet kiss on Adam’s lips. “His loss,” he declares.

Adam can’t help to agree.


End file.
